User blog:ShadowJr/What I expect to see in the expansion.
The following is what I expect to see in the expansion... Features * ' *Houses! I really want to see customizable houses! Houses that we can buy and customize!* ' * ' Simulated Fusion Monsters - illusions of fusion monsters that don't give drops, fusion matter, or taros... and they can actually do damage COUGH they are guards... Like if we ever get houses, they could implement these monsters, and they can act as guards for our houses ' * Gardens in the backyard or front lawn of our houses lol * PvP Battles! I really want to fight my friends! * Centaur legs as a cape! I want centaur legs (which can lead to don doom legs lol)! * A client version (since the game would be so big) * Movie theatre infected zone (you can watch like little clips while fighting monsters!) * If there isn't already... Moving platforms outside of infected zones * Server selection list at log-in ('cept it'd be optional, by default it's off and you're sent to a random server, but if you set it on in your account settings, then you can server select) * Mounts... Instead of flying using scampers and monkeys... you can control where you fly by flying on a animal or beast or something and you can control where you go, and all mounts would have a special attack, so if you encounter a fusion or something, you can attack it still! But when you die, you go to the nearest ressurect'em, but you're mount survives (no ressurect'ems in the sky!) But there are limits to where and how long you can fly... You can fly for 1-5 minutes straight, then your mount lands and rests. And you can't fly over the invisible fences!!!!!!!!!! * The ability to go upto space flying on a knd shuttle being able to travel to the knd moonbase, planet fusion (when you reach the last level), the ship that T.O.M. works on and some other places * A shrinking device!!!! Mandark builds a shrink machine and shrinks you, then you discover that fusion matter left behind is actually minature versions of fusions which is why it hurts you as if it were acid... yeah bad idea huh! xD * When you beat the entire game, you planet fusion explodes, then you get sent to "The End" which is like the future, tech square and the past, but it is all cleaned up and stuff, and it has no more fuse... But... the only thing that belongs to fuse that remains is all the fusions and some big gigantic fusion monsters (like the don doom and bad max), so you are in this world with lots of people who beat the game, and you can have fun, chat, build, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah * LOTS and LOTS and LOTS of more monsters! * LOTS and LOTS and LOTS of more locations! * LOTS and LOTS and LOTS of more nanos! * LOTS and LOTS and LOTS of more NPCs! * LOTS and LOTS and LOTS of more items! * LOTS and LOTS and LOTS of more missions! * LOTS and LOTS and LOTS of more fun things to do! Mini-Games! * Racing * Dance Dance Revolution lol... Some may not be possible but... WHO CARES! xD Category:Blog posts